


Maybe even for Forever

by Ravio



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravio/pseuds/Ravio
Summary: Steve being his usual goofy self and distracting his boyfriend from making them lunch.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Maybe even for Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just something little I thought up because I'm a sucker for fluff.
> 
> Also a big thank you to SeraphiraLilith who was my beta on this (even though it's incredibly short).
> 
> Have fun!

When Steve came back from getting groceries he heard Danny working in the kitchen. Kicking the door close behind him, he walked over and put the bags on the kitchen isle.

“Do you have everything I asked you to get?”, asked the blond as he turned around to look through the groceries.

Instead of answering Steve leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. Pulling back a grin split his face, the brown eyes glimmering with love and amusement when Danny rolled his eyes at him.

“Yes, I love you, too, you big goof.”

The detective tried to move around his partner but Steve caught him and pulled him towards his body. Danny let out a sound of protest before he huffed.

“And what now, huh? You do realize that the food’s going to burn if you don’t let me go.”

The dark-haired man still didn’t say anything but rather began peppering kisses all over the blond’s face which made the detective giggle and slightly duck his head to avoid the onslaught.

“Steve, what the hell has gotten into you, huh? Or did you finally lose your voice?”

“No,” the grin hadn’t left the commander's face, “just happy. It’s a nice day. I’m with you and Gracie’s coming over later. What’s not to like about today?”

Danny smiled up at him. “And here I was hoping it was the voice.” That earned him a slap on his hip that Steve still didn’t let go since he trapped him against himself. He laughed before he sighed and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. Danny stayed in the position for a bit to soak in the warmth of the other man. The detective then moved away from his boyfriend who finally relented and let him go back to cooking them something for lunch.

Leaning back, Steve smiled thinking about how lucky he was to have this loud and expressive man in his life. “Maybe even for forever.”, he mumbled under his breath, thinking about the small box in his nightstand.

“You said anything?”, asked Danny still turned towards the stove.

“I love you.”

The blond looked at him with an amused expression. “You’re an idiot.” Shaking his head, he turned back to the food.

‘Definitely for forever.’ Steve grinned happily and started to set the table.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any grammar or spelling errors please tell me.


End file.
